Total Drama Anime Island
by pichugirl0305
Summary: Characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Homestuck, Code Lyoko, Ib, Mad Father, Soul Eater, Shugo Chara, Danganronpa, Kid Icarus, and Corpse Party, compete in the drama filled Total Drama hosted by Chris McLean, on a cruddy summer camp, and Chris humiliating them almost every episode, and even the writers or producers appearing almost all the time! But who will win the cash prize in the end?


"Yo!" A young man with black flowing hair, a navy blue short sleeve jacket, grey jeans, and blue and white sneakers, said, staring at the camera in front of him. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping Season 1 of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" Chris motioned the cameraman to follow him with the camera, as he walked down a dock. "Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team member's walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the loser boat-" A picture of the loser boat came up besides Chris. "-and leave _Total Drama Island_, for good."

The camera then shows Chris at a bonfire area with many stumps and a sign. "Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris walks over to a metal barrel, which has three marshmallows on a stick across the open top. He takes one of the sticks and eats the marshmallow. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame-" Chris pulls out some magazines, then puts them away a few seconds after. "-and a small fortune-" Chris then pulls out a chest full of gold and jewelry. "-which let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week."

"To survive they'll have to battle: black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and **each other. **Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras, situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on..." Chris quickly pointed at the camera in a Lord Death-like manner and shouted dramatically:

"_Total Drama Island!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Singer:<br>Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine  
>You guys are on my mind<br>You asked me what I wanted to be  
>And now I think the answer is plain to see<br>I want to be famous**

I want to live close to the sun  
>Well, pack your bags cause I've already won.<br>Everything to prove nothing in my way  
>I'll get there one day<p>

Cause I want to be famous

Nanana'nanaana nana nana  
>I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous<br>I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Total Drama Island." Chris said to the audience. "All right, it's time to meet our first 11 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at a five star resort, so if they seem a little T.O. ed, that's probably why." A fancy boat came up to the docks, and dropped off a girl with dark blue hair tied in pigtails with red hair ties, and a tan-colored sailor outfit with a blue collar and lighter blue cuffs, as in a school uniform. "Hey, Ayumi. Welcome to the island!" Chris said. Ayumi walked up to Chris.<p>

"Hi Chris! It's so amazing to meet you!" Ayumi chirped happily. She shook his hand, and then walked over to the other side of the dock. Then, the boat came back, with a blonde boy with his hair covering a bit of his right eye, with bandages on his right eye as well, and a white collared shirt and brown pants, with straps over his shoulders.

"Yo, Dio. How's it going, man?" Chris said to the said blonde boy.

"I'm fine, for right now." Dio replied calmly. He then looked around. "Hey, where's the hotel?"

"Yea, we lied, so no hotel." Chris grinned evilly, and Dio shrugged, walking to Ayumi. The boat returned once more, bringing a girl with long, blonde hair, a purple tank top with a long black shirt under, and blue jeans. "Say hello to Trixie."

"Wait, so this is it!? No fancy place!? You lied, McLean!" Trixie shouted. "I want out!"

"Sorry, but it's in your contract, and your boat just left." Chris replied, as Trixie turned to see the boat actually leaving. Trixie just growled, then walked over to Dio and Ayumi. The boat came back again, that dropped off a girl with brown hair, a white shirt with a red neckerchief, a matching red shirt, black knee socks, and red shoes. "Alright! Ib is here!" Ib smiled gently.

"It's great to be here. Thanks for the opportunity, Mr. McLean." Ib said, bowing, and then walking over to the other contestants. "It's wonderful to meet you all. I'm Ib. I hope we all get along well." She held out her hand, and Ayumi and Dio shook it. Trixie just had her arms crossed.

"How are you so calm, I wonder." Trixie stated. The boat once again came, and dropped off a boy with brown spiky hair with the top being orange, an open red jacket with also loose red and a white strap on the top, a black shirt under, white jeans, and black and red boots.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, Judai." Chris said.

"Woo hoo! I'm really here!" Judai shouted. "It's so cool to meet you in person, too, Chris. Quick question, will a challenge be dueling?" Chris shook his head. "Well, that's fine." Judai then dashed over to the other side, and tried to drift to a stop, but fell off regardless, into the water. When he surfaced, he shouted "Oh, come on! How'd that even happened!? I stopped myself!"

"Uh, Judai, I think you were too fast that the drift kept you going." Ib pointed out. She then reached a hand to Judai, and helped him up.

"Hey, thanks!" Judai then noticed Ib was blushing slightly, but just ignored it.

The boat then came again, and a familiar boy to Judai with black raven hair, a black trench coat, a purple turtleneck, black jeans, and brown shoes, stepped on the dock. "Welcome to the island, Jun." Chris said.

"It's Manjoume Sandra!" Manjoume corrected, crossing his arms.

"Hey, Manjoume! So you got on the boat right after me! That's a coincidence!" Judai said, walking to said person. Manjoume just ignored and walked passed him. The boat then quickly returned with a blonde boy with glasses, a blue turtleneck, brown khakis, and black shoes.

"Hey, Jeremie. Welcome!" Chris shouted. Jeremie looked around.

"Wait, so this is it?" Jeremie asked. Chris just nodded. "Great. Just great. Please tell me there's at least an outlet to plug in my computer."

"There is, don't worry." Chris replied. "You just have to deal with sluggish wifi." Jeremie just shrugged and walked over to the others.

"Are you guys mad at him as well?" He asked. Everyone simply nodded.

The boat came around again, dropping off a girl with black hair, a yellow head band, a light pink blouse with a yellow heart, a hot pink skirt, purple-pink jeans under the skirt, and pink shoes. She was also wearing aviator sunglasses, but took it off as soon as she stepped on the dock. "Are you kidding me? _This_ is where we're staying? I want to go home, McLean!" the girl shouted.

"Relax, _Elizabeth_!" Chris said.

"It's Sissi! Now take me home!"

"Can't. I also complained." Trixie stepped in.

"Oh, shut up. You probably didn't." Sissy replied coldly. They had a stare off for a few minutes, emerald green vs. chocolate brown.

"Actually, she did. Contract, and your boat left." Chris butted in, pointing at the departing boat. Sissi pouted, before walking over to the other contestants.

"I am winning this, so you should all back down now." Sissi bragged. Manjoume and (surprisingly) Judai rolled their eyes.

The boat once again returned, now carrying a girl with long black hair, a tee shirt with changing images, a long buttoned shirt, and sneakers. "Welcome to the game, Jade." Chris said, as Jade stepped off the boat.

"Hi, Chris McLean! It's so cool to be in a TV show with you!" Jade said, which then she waved at the camera, and then walked over to the other side of the dock. "Hi everybody! I hope we all get along!" Sissi scoffed, while Jade stood by Ib.

Next came a boy with black spiky hair, a white tee with an image of a green slime ghost, shorts, and sneakers. He hopped down from the boat, onto the dock. "Hey, I'm actually here!" He shouted.

"Welcome, John!" Chris said.

"Hey, thanks Chris." John replied. He then walked over to Jade. "So you got here first, huh Jade?" She simply nodded.

Then came a girl with long, curly, blonde hair, a green dress, and a blue neckerchief. She had a permanent smile on her face as she stepped on the dock. "Hey everybody! I'm Mary! Nice to meet ya!" The girl said.

"Welcome, Mary!" Chris said. Mary walked over and shook his hand wildly, and then ran to Ib, giving her a hug. Ib smiled gently.

After Mary came a boy with brown hair, pure white angel wings, a white chiton which was decorated with red and gold hems with vine-like patterns, gold fibula with a red gem embedded in it, a brown belt with a gold triangular buckle, a pair of brown and gold cuffs on his wrists, a gold bracelet on his upper left arm, another gold ring on his right thigh, and a mix of sandals and boots. "This is so _cool_!" He yelled, seeming like he was going to bounce off the walls.

"An angel on a sugar rush." Manjoume whispered to Judai and John, who both tried to hold in laughter.

"Welcome, Pit!" Chris said.

"Woo hoo! Thanks!" Odd replied, hi-fiving the host. "The messenger of Light is here!" Everybody then laughed when someone on the boat tossed his luggage on top of him. "Ow!"

Next came a boy with spiky blonde hair, sunglasses, a white long sleeve shirt with red sleeves and the image of a scratched record on it, blue jeans, and black sneakers. "Our DJ master Dave is here!" Chris announced.

"You've got it right! And I bet I'll be the first winner ever! So the rest of you better quit now!" Dave said, full of pride. Sissy rolled her eyes.

The next contestant had the craziest hair: she had full pink hair. She also had a x pin, a black jacket, a white undershirt, a red skirt, punkish bracelets, red leg warmers, and black shoes. "Our cool and spicy girl Amu is here!" Chris said, as Amu rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate that nickname." Amu said, walking over to the others. "Yo. Name's Amu. I hope I can be friends with you all-"

"So, you're supposed to be the 'cool' girl? I don't think so!" Dave interrupted. "I'm the coolest here!" He started to walk to Amu, fists up, but Jade and John held him back.

"Dave, calm down dude!" John yelled. After a few more minutes, Dave eventually calmed down.

"Uh, Dave is it?" Amu asked. "Listen, I was given that title 'cool and spicy'. I didn't want it. The spicy part might be right, but I honestly am not that cool. It was more of a cover back at home." Dave blinked.

Next came a girl with long black hair tied with a pink bow, a dark blue dress, a white apron, and a golden pendant, arrived. "Welcome, Aya!" Chris announced. Aya looked around.

"No monsters?" Aya asked. Chris nodded. "Ok, good. I don't want a repeat of the curse my father gained." Aya walked over to the other contestants, and Judai was about to ask about the curse, but Aya took notice and said "It brings back bad memories, so don't ask.", which shut him up.

After Aya came a boy with hair similar to Naruto's, but blue, and a black and grey ninja outfit. "YAHOOOOOOO!" He shouted, doing a flip, but missing the landing on the dock.

"And that, contestants, is our ninja, Black*Star." Chris said. Everyone sweat dropped.

The boat returned, with a boy slightly shorter then the other boys, brown hair with an ahogae popping out, a green and black jacket with a hoodie, black pants, and red sneakers. As he was getting off the boat, he tripped, falling into the water. After a few seconds, he surfaced and said "Me and my luck..."

"Makoto, your luck _sucks_." Chris stated, as Ayumi went to help him out.

"Do you think you'll be fine?" Ayumi asked. Makoto nodded, and Ayumi smiled.

After Makoto came a girl with pink hair, a deep pink jacket, a yellow undershirt, a brown skirt, and purple boots. "Time to welcome our second out of three techies, Aelita." Chris announced.

"Thanks, Chris." Aelita replied, walking to the other contestants, standing between Odd and Jeremie.

"Wait, there's three techies in the competition?" Jeremie asked.

"Yup," Chris answered. "And she's coming now!" Just like Chris said, a boat was coming with a blonde girl with a headband, a white shirt with a purple squid (or whatever it was), a skirt, and sneakers. She looked around. "So...this is it." She said.

"Yes, Rose. Deal with it." Chris said. Rose simply crossed her arms.

"Hey, it could be worse."

Next was a boy, who looked more like a young man, with blonde hair, a black suit and pants, white glasses, a green criss cross tie, and brown shoes. He scoffed as soon as he got a look of the island. "This should of been expected...I heard bad things about you, Chris McLean." He said.

"Oh be quiet, Togami." Chris replied. Manjoume recognized that name, but said nothing.

The next contestant was a boy with grey skin, messy black hair, clown makeup, a shirt with the Capricorn symbol, and spotted pants. "This is Gamzee." Chris stated.

"Yo, what up (you know what's here but boop)." Gamzee said. Pit raised a brow.

The final contestant was a girl with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, a sleeveless red turtleneck belly shirt, a white tie, cowboy hats, and black high-heel boots. "Welcome to the island, Liz."

"Hey, Chris. Nice to see you-" Liz started, but stopped herself when she saw the island. "Oh, you have _got _to be kidding me."

"Nope, it's the truth. Besides, you _are _one of the Thompson sisters. You're used to this-"

"Wait, as in the Thompson Sisters of Brooklyn?" Dave asked, interrupting Chris. Liz nodded. "Wow, you look and act _nothing _like I thought you would, if I ever ran into you."

"Ahem," Chris started. "First things first, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone on the end of the dock!" Everyone did as Chris said, as said person jumped on the boat Liz arrived. "Ok; 1, 2, 3..." Everyone smiled, until Chris said "Oops! Forgot the lens cap!" Everyone smiled again as Chris once again spoke "Ok, hold that pose. 1, 2- oh wait, card's full. Hang on..."

"Hurry up, Chris. My face is starting to freeze!" Amu shouted.

"Got it, ok. Everyone say, Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakwa-AHH!" Everyone shouted, as the dock broke, due to too much weight being put on it, dumping everyone in the water.

"Ok everyone, dry off, and meet at the campfire in ten." Chris stated.

* * *

><p>Everyone was now dry again, sitting around the campfire on logs. "This, is Camp Wawanakwa. Your home, for the next eight weeks." Chris started. "The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" John smiled at Trixie, who just held a fist up at him. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest, without getting voted off, will win 100,000 dollars!"<p>

"Uh, quick question. Can I sleep under _her_?" Dave asked, pointing to Liz, who gasped in shock.

"It's not co-ed, right?" Liz questioned.

"No," Chris answered. "Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other."

"Excuse me, Chris? May I sleep in the cabin closest to the lakeview because I'm the prettiest?" Aya asked.

"Ok, you are...but that's not how it really works here." Chris replied.

"I _need _to be on the same team as Ib. She's the only one that keeps me sane!" Mary said. Everyone raised a brow but Ib.

"It's true, actually." Ib added on.

Trixie sighed, muttering "I _can't_ believe this..." under her breath. Pit heard her, taking her and Makoto into a headlock.

"Hey, it isn't _all_ bad!" He said, laughing.

"Hey, at least you don't have to sleep near _him_." Makoto whispered to Trixie, pointing to Dio, who had his bandages off to fix it, revealing his empty eye socket. Trixie put a hand to her mouth, trying not to barf.

"Alright, here's the deal, we're going to split you into two teams, so when I call your name, go to my left. John, Dave, Aya, Rose, Sissy, Pit, Amu, Makoto, Togami, Trixie, and Ib." The said people walked to the left, as Chris tossed a banner to Pit. "You guys, are the Screaming Gophers!"

"I'm a Gopher? Cool!" Odd shouted.

"W-Wait! I'm not on the same team as Ib!" Mary cried.

"Mary, right? Here, follow me." Ayumi said, leading Mary away. Ib became slightly worried.

"The rest of you; Judai, Manjoume, Ayumi, Mary, Jade, Liz, Aelita, Jeremie, Dio, and Black*Star. You dudes are the Killer Bass." Chris announced, tossing a Bass banner to Jade.

"Amazing! I love it!" She shouted.

"Alright, campers." Chris started. "You and your team will be on camera in all public areas during this competition."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS MCLEAN - HOSTSTAFF**  
>"You will also be able to share your innermost thoughts on tape with video diaries, any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking, or just get something off your chest."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: TRIXIE LYLUKA - SCREAMING GOPHERS<strong>  
>Trixie, arms crossed, sighed, before stating "This sucks. Natalie, if you're watching back home, you were right."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: JUN MANJOUME - KILLER BASS<strong>  
>Manjoume, like Trixie, had his arms crossed. "Byakuya Togami! He's the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. His family, the Togami Estate, and my family, the Manjoume Group, are in a little war right now. And it just so happens we're on opposite teams. Shoji, Chosaku, if you two are watching this, if Byakuya gets eliminated before I do, you two owe me for scoring points for the Manjoumes." Manjoume smirked. "Of course, that's most likely to happen."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: MAKOTO NAEGI - SCREAMING GOPHERS<strong>  
>Makoto looked worried. "I sense a bit of tension between Manjoume and Togami. The Manjoumes are very famous, just as much as Togami's family is. But the Manjoume's have three leaders, but two are definite. Shoji Manjoume is the King of Politics worldwide, while Chosaku Manjoume is the King of Finance worldwide. Jun Manjoume is the supposed Prince of Dueling, but he's not as good as one person: Judai Yuki. So that's a downfall on their part. But, the Togami Estate is less famous than the Manjoumes, and their only upper hand is Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny. The other members aren't as famous, not counting Levi Togami, the Ultimate Model." Makoto scratched his head. "I wonder why he would pick modeling instead of finance..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: AMU HINAMORI - SCREAMING GOPHERS <strong>  
>"Trixie accidently told me that she is a Remarkable. I wonder what that is...?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: JOHN EGBERT - SCREAMING GOPHERS <strong>  
>"I've got two things to stay. First, before Dave starts anything, I'm not a homosexual. Second, I'm a big fan of old movies, or anything with Nicholas Cage. Deal with it."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: DAVE STRIDER - SCREAMING GOPHERS<strong>  
>"Yea, that's a lie about your sexuality, Egderp."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: AYA DREVIS - SCREAMING GOPHERS<br>**Aya has her hands on her hips, looking away from the camera. "Where's the camera guy?"

* * *

><p>"All right, any questions?" Chris asked. No one raised their hands. "Cool. Let's find your cabins."<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody was now at the main area, the cabins. "Gophers, you're in the east cabin." Chris stated. "Bass, you're in the west."<p>

As the female Gophers enter their side of the cabin, Sissi scoffed. "Summer camp, much?" She said. Amu bumped into her on the way in purposely.

"Yea, that's the point, idiot." Amu replied.

"Shut up, emo."

Amu simply shrugged to Sissi's comment.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: AMU HINAMORI - SCREAMING GOPHERS<br>**"Sissi is _blind_. This is obviously punk." Amu pointed to her bracelets, and x pin. "Sheesh, and I thought that Odd guy was an idiot."

* * *

><p>"You're the cool type, aren't you?" Makoto asked, walking in.<p>

"What's it to you?! And why are you over here? You should be on the boys' side." Amu replied. Makoto stepped back. As Trixie was walking in, Makoto flew out the door, head first to the ground. Dave stared at him for a few seconds, then continued walking.

"Hey, where are the outlets? I need to plug in my blow drier." Aya asked.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way." Chris answered.

"Communal bathrooms? What are those?"

"Do you know what communal means?" Amu asked. Aya nodded. "Put it together..." Aya blinked, still confused. "It means we shower together. Idiot."

"Oh, come on, really?" Aya whined. Odd, Dave, and John came out to see what was happening.

"I'm happy we have our side with only guys. You know what I mean?" Odd asked. John and Dave looked at him with a "Seriously?" face. Odd instantly got the message. "I mean no, I didn't mean it like that!" The other two boys walked back in as Odd protested with "I love chicks, I just don't want to sleep near them! Wait, I mean..." Odd quickly ran back in.

"Chris? Is there a chaperone for us here?" Judai asked.

"You're all at least over 16," Chris started. "As old as a counselor in training at a regular summer camp. So, other than myself, you'll be unsupervised."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: CHRIS MCLEAN - HOSTSTAFF**  
>"Not counting our writer and co. or, in this world, our producers. So, yea."<p>

* * *

><p>"You've got a half hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge, starting now." Chris finished.<p>

"Cool." Judai replied, as Chris left.

Next thing everyone knew, there was screaming from the girls' side of the Gophers' cabin. And it was VERY loud. Everyone looked in, Amu and Trixie commenting "What the *beep*!?"

"C-C-Cockroach!" Aya shouted, pointing at said creature at her feet.

"W-What!? Everyone, hit the decks!" Togami shouted, jumping on top of one of the beds.

Trixie's eyebrow twitched. "That, was my bed."

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: JUN MANJOUME - KILLER BASS<strong>  
>"Man, Byakuya just lost points for the Togamis very quickly. I'm not that scared of cockroaches because I stayed for 2 and a half years at the Slifer Red dorm. Seriously, they don't really bug me now. Also, Togami used the term 'hit the decks' wrong. That's only if you're ducking, from, I don't know, a meteor?"<p>

* * *

><p>Most of the boys, Trixie, and Amu attempted to stomp on the cockroach, while the other girls climbed on top of the bunks, and Aya climbed on top of Togami, both nervous. <strong>((AN: Hey, Togami's tall, so...why not?))** Eventually, the cockroach darted for the door, but stopped when it saw Dave, pointing a sword at it. He slashed it, cutting it in half. "Was that _really _needed?" John asked. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again; those things don't make you look any cooler, ironic or otherwise." Dave shrugged.

"If you ever see one again," Dio started, walking over to Aya (who, at this point, has gotten off of Togami.) "Just tell me, because I can do just the same." Dio and Aya stared at each other, blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: DAVE STRIDER + JOHN EGBERT - SCREAMING GOPHERS (BOTH)<br>**"Hey Karkat and Nepeta," Both boys started in unison. "There's something to add to your shipping chart."

* * *

><p>At the dining hall, a voice shouting "Listen up!" enacted from the door. A black male named Chef Hatchet, wearing a green shirt and brown cargo pants under the standard chef outfit, including a chef hat, was standing in the kitchen area, shouting at the contestants. "I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your buts down, now!"<p>

"Excuse me, but are we getting the major food groups?" Ayumi asked, as Chef dropped what seemed to be meat for a Sloppy Joe, on a bun on Ayumi's tray. Both she and John took their trays.

"Yeah. Also, is there any peanuts in this? I'm deathly allergic." John also asked.

* * *

><p><strong>CONFESSIONAL: JOHN EGBERT - SCREAMING GOPHERS<br>**"Even though I'll be revived, due to it being neither just or heroic. Hey, I may have done it before with Jake English as a competition with Recess Peanut Butter Cups, but it still hurts. Yeah, don't ask about the competition, by the way."

* * *

><p>"You'll get a lot of SHUT THE HECK UP!" Chef yelled in John's face. John quickly ran back to his team's table.<p>

"Have a cow." Pit said, as Makoto grew worried when Chef looked at them.

"What did you say, angel? I didn't hear you." Chef asked angrily, Odd walking over nervously.

"I-It was nothing important..."

"I bet it was."

Trixie walked further in the line. "Liz, right? Hi." She said. Liz turned to look at her, but turned back, grabbed her food, and went to her table. "Oh, is that how it's gonna be-"

"NEXT!" Chef yelled behind Trixie.

Then, Aya and Amu walked up to get their food. "Hey, is there anything that will ruin my look in this?" Aya asked. A fly came in front of Chef, who crushed it.

"Most likely not." Amu stated.

"Cool." Aya walked off.

"Ok, I'm not the one to complain on the first day, but I think my meat just moved." Amu said to Chef. He took out a mallet and smashed her sandwich. "A-Alright."

Later, Chris walked in. "Hey, Chris. Could we get some fried shrimp or something-" Judai asked, but was interrupted by Chef throwing a knife past his face, and growled. "N-No! Nevermind, slop is just fine. R-Right, everyone?" Everyone else nodded, either truly (stupidly) or did it just not to die.

"Your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris announced, turning around to leave.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Mary asked.

"Well, it's our first challenge, so it's probably easy." Jade predicted.

* * *

><p>Everyone stared in disbelief, down the gigantic cliff they were now standing on, with their bathing suits. Then, everyone shouted the exact same:<p>

"WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO US!?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**First chapter, huh? I had my friend Mismatched-Mavin on deviantART read it as a test, and she said it was good. I hope others think so too!  
><strong><span>FUN FACTS:<br>**Trixie's last name is made up. I don't know her real last name, because the creator on YouTube never made one.**

**The war between Manjoume's family and Togami's family is supposed to reference that they're both rich, but both families have faults.**  
><strong>Also, on that note, the main characters from both families are often called by their last names by both other characters and fandoms alike, Manjoume and Togami respectivly.<strong>

**When John says he's not a homosexual, it's reference to the "I'm not a homo" joke John makes in Homestuck.**  
><strong>Also, when Dave contridicts, it's a refernce to JohnDave, or also known as PepsiCola.<strong>

**When Dave and John mention "Karkat's and Nepeta's shipping chart", it is also a reference to their said shipping charts.**

**Ironicly, canon-wise, Nepeta's OTP (one true pairing) is herself with Karkat.**

**When John says he and Jake English had a competition with a Recess Peanut Butter Cup, it is a refernce to the Sburb Live! event at Anime Detour 2014, as, in the video posted by zchr on YouTube, the cosplayers for Jake and John do a mini competition in which, they eat the peanut butter cups, die, then come back alive, since it is neither just nor heroic (as it is the rule of death in the world of Homestuck), and then the first one to come back is the winner.**

**EDIT: CHANGED ODD TO PIT (KID ICARUS), SWITCHED ROSE'S AND LIZ'S SPOTS, ADDED GAMZEE MAKARA**


End file.
